


Appreciated

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nothing Hurts, Set some time before The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: On a sandy beach together, peaceful.
Relationships: Shkai'ra Mek-Kermek's-kin/Megan Whitlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



After longer aboard ship than is to Shkai'ra's preference, and yet another ship wreck in recent weeks, it is a very comfortable thing to be sharing a sandy beach with no one other than Megan and the cat.

Stretched out near nude, Shkai'ra has her eyes closed as she appreciates the sunlight on her bared back. The warmth of the sun and also of Ten-Knife, who is curled up between her shoulder-blades and probably asleep. He shoves his nose into her hair, possibly affectionate but more likely because he is having dreams of long-furred prey. When he sneezes, Megan laughs.


End file.
